O beijo
by Mandy TK
Summary: Hermione está escrevendo uma carta para Victor, ela e Ron começam mais uma discussão. O que pode aconterecer quando Ron finalmente diz o motivo pelo qual ele odeia tanto o Vitinho. Leiam


Um pequeno fic que eu me inspirei em escrever. Espero que gostem

* * *

**O beijo **

Era um dia frio de inverno, Harry, Rony e Hermione etavam sentados à mesa da sala comunal da Grifinória. Harry estava tentando terminar seu trabalho de poções, Hermione estava escrevendo frenéticamente uma carta para Victor Krum, enquanto Rony fingia ler um livro debruçando-se sobre ele de vez em quando para ver o que Hermione estava escrevendo.

- Rony, de uma vez por todas PARE DE SE DEBRUÇAR SOBRE MIM - disse Hermione agressivamente puxando o porgaminho para longe de Rony

- O que você tento escreve para o Vitinho? - perguntou Rony fazendo uma careta

- Nada que seja da sua conta - respondeu a garota sem tirar os olhos da carta

- Eu estou tentando ser legal com você - disse Rony - ele é muito velho para você Hermione, aceite isso

- Rony essa história de novo não - disse Hermione revirando os olhos. Harry que percebera que uma briga estava prestes a acontecer, recolheu seu material e foi para seu dormitório, deixando-os sozinhos na sala comunal. - Acho que já conversamos sobre EU fazer o que eu quero da minha vida e você fazer o que quer da sua.

- Olha de verdade Hermione eu quero o melhor para você, por isso acho que não deveria estar tão envolvida com o Vitinho - disse Rony olhando fixamente para a garota

- Pare de chama-lo de Vitinho, e nós somos só amigos - retorquiu ela agressivamente

- hã eu acho que ele não quer ser só seu amigo - berrou Rony se levantando, com as orelhas pegando fogo

- Rony pare com isso, qual é o seu problema, Harry não está nem ai se eu estou ou não saindo com Victor - berrou ela de volta

- Bem ele está ocupado com outras coisas agora - respondeu Rony fitando o chão

- Sabe o que eu acho Ronald? - perguntou Hermione fitando-o com um olhar cheio de raiva

- O que? - perguntou ele fazendo uma careta

- Você está com ciúmes do Victor - respondeu ela olhando-o acusadoramente

- E...eu...claro que não Hermione, não seja ridicula - retrucou ele gaguejando, e se possivel ficando mais vermelho - Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de você?

- Me diga você por que está com tanto ciúmes do Victor - retorquiu ela fuzilando-o com o olhar

- Eu já disse que não estou com ciúmes - berrou o mais alto que pode, fazendo os olhos de Hermione arregalarem com o susto

- Ok ok não precisa gritar - disse ela com as mao na cintura - sabe eu acho que você está com inveja, e não ciúmes - continuou, com o dedo indicador apontado acusadoramente para o rosto de Rony

- Ah é mesmo? inveja do que? - perguntou ele com um leve sorriso, como se ele estivesse se divertindo com tudo aquilo

- Acho que você está com inveja, porque EU fui convidada para o baile do ano passado pelo seu jogador de quadribol favorito, e você teve que ir com a Parvati, e também porque eu mantenho contato com ele enquando você recebe cartas somente da sua mãe - respondeu ela agressivamente, fazendo Rony bufar de raiva

- Pare de falar besteira, não estou com inveja de você - disse ele dando um passo em direção a Hermione

- Ah então me explique por que você implica tanto com o Victor - retrucou ela dando um passo em direção a ele

- Não é da sua conta - mais um passo

- Claro que é da minha conta, se envolve a mim e ao Victor, é da minha conta - retrucou ela dando mais um passo. Agora os dois estavam praticamente com os narizes colados, ambos podiam sentir a respiração do outro na pele.

- Você quer mesmo que eu te diga porque eu implico tanto com vocês? - perguntou ele sussurando

- Quero, vamos diga - respondeu ela com os olhos fixos nos labios de Rony

- Então está bem, mas depois não reclame - retorquiu ele pegando o rosto de Hermione com as duas mão e beijando-a ardentemente. No inicio Hermione ficou sem reação, simplismente ficou parada enquando Rony a beijava, mas quando finalmente foi corresponder ao beijo ele se afastou rapidamente. - Desculpe Hermione, eu...eu não pude evitar, você estava tão perto e eu...e... - Hermione não o deixou terminar, puxou-o para perto pelo pescoço e beijou-o, Rony timidamente passou seus braços em volta de Hermione puxando-a para perto de si, oas poucos ambos permitiram a entrada de suas linguas e aproveitaram o momento sem se importar com a briga que tiveram momentos antes.

- E...eu te amo Hermione - disse Rony quando ele finalmente se separaram

- O que? - perguntou ela, como se precisasse de confirmação para o que acabara de ouvir

- Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu implico tanto com você e o Vitinho, é por que eu te amo - respondeu ele fitando o chão enquanto Hermione ria abertamente.

- Eu também te amo seu bobo, e Victor somos só bons amigos - disse Hermione dando um leve selinho em Rony que a olhava chocado

- Vo...você me ama? - perguntou ele ainda chocado

- Claro, sempre amei - respondeu ela guiando-o até o sofá vermelho em frente as chamas

- eu...eu nem sei o que dizer - disse ele olhando-a confuso

- Só diga que me ama também e me beije - respondeu ela segurando com as duas mãos o rosto do ruivo

- Eu te amo - disse ele, e depois beijou-a

* * *

Bom esse fic ficou bem curtinho 

espero que tenham gostado

beijos

Mandy Tonks


End file.
